codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Lider Orzechowski
Joshua Antonio Orzechowski, known as Lider Orzechowski, is the supreme ruler of New Poland and the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty: Stocked. He is known for his charistic and far right policies, and is responsible for starting World War III. He, along with General Cranston, are known as the most ruthless characters in history. He is voiced by Joshua Orr. Backstory Not much is known about Joshua Orzechowski's past, although some believe he was an extremely violent child and lived for his tyranny. He appeared on day in Ustron and joined a far right extremist group. The group had many rallies and speeches, and Orzechowski soon used his extraordinary power to connect with an audience in order to take over the group and kick out his rival, Irish Tyler Mclean. With his new power, Orzechowski managed to take over the weakened Polish government. Orzechowski declared himself Lider, or Supreme Leader, of the New Polish Republic. Orzechowski diplomatically annexed their ally, Lithuania. Polish soldiers pushed into Germany, but were pushed back and stopped by cease fire. They also pushed into Norway, but were also pushed back and only gained a small portion of land. Orzechowski appointed American Andrew Cranston to the general position and gave him control over the entire Polish Armed Forces, but secretly controlled him and his army, using him as a figurehead. Orzechowski also appointed American Nicholas Brown to the chief justice position, and hired American buisness man Maxwell Cloud to head the Polish propoganda operation. Max's brother, William Cloud, was appointed to head the Polish navy. With everything in control, Orzechowski personally led an operation to conquer Denmark. Denmark surrender on the sixth day of fighting, and the small Scandinavian country was annexed by Poland the following day. With a stronger military, Orzechowski appointed Cranston to suppress riots and sent a strike force to capture Egypt. He also appointed General Adrian Solarz to head a Polish Space Brigade operation, capturing an Irish base of operations. Call of Duty: Stocked Orzechowski, with a stronger military, attempted to take over Egypt and finally managed to take Alexandria. Orzechowski, directly influencing his troops, ordered the immediate use of chemical weapons against Egyptian forces. Somnian soldiers were kicked out of Alexandria and were forced to retreat to Cairo. Lider Orzechowski, in Poland, personally led General Cranston in a second march on Warsaw. Rioters were shot and hundreds of Polish Resistance members were jailed. The Cosmic Campaign had also opened up at the time, and Lider Orzechowski was facing more and more hate from the common community. After threatening another massacre, rioters backed down in fear of police officers assaulting them. This was about when General Solarz was killed and the "hell's time" event began, hitting northern Poland. In ruins, Orzechowski blamed the Western countries for the events and united the Republic of Poland against the NANO Alliance, opening the European Campaign. NANO forces kicked the Poles out of Norway, and defeated the Polish-Russian fleet guarding the Polish shore. Orzechowski led an Operation to successfully deliver ballistic missiles from Russia to Poland. The missiles were captured by NANO forces, and Orzechowski sent a strike force to retrieve them. The missiles were successfully retrieved, and Orzechowski returned to the Krakow Palace of Culture and Science, which was remade into a military weapons platform. Orzechowski ordered the drone onslaught that killed 10,000 NANO soldiers, mostly Somnians. NANO forces escaped the attacks and stormed the city of Krakow. As the soldiers neared the palace, Orzechowski escaped via helicopter and retreated to Warsaw. It was at the battle of Warsaw where Orzechowski put himself in the front lines and inspired his troops to fight for their precious ideology. He then returned to the Warsaw Royal Castle and held a meeting with General Cranston. NANO forces surrounded the Castle, and Somnian special forces agent Artur O'Bryn broke through enemy lines and entered Orzechowski's office, killing both of his bodyguards and knocking out Cranston. He was about to kill Orzechwski when he shot him with an EMP, disabling his EKO suit and freezing him in place. Orzechowski was about to slit his throat when Artur's friend and commanding officer, Jonathan Barc, broke in and knocked Orzechowski out. Orzechowski was arrested for his crimes and brought to an interrogation room in London. An extremist group who shared Orzechowski's ideological views broke him out mid interrogation and escaped in a helicopter. The helicopter was shot down near British shores. The other members were killed immediately in the crash, but Orzechowski survived and was washed up near Scottish shores and dying of hyperthermia, his last words being "Powrócę!" (I will return). War Crimes * '''Human rights violation: '''Orzechowski's regime strictly influenced the daily life of all their citizens. Natural reproduction was made illegal, marriage was made illegal, men were expected to stay single for their whole lives and join either the government or the army, women were expected to wear long skirts and give birth to genetically created fetus' and raise them strictly. * '''Hate Crimes: '''He strongly hated seculars and expressed this vividly. The irreligious were put into prisons, those who spoke out against the governmental beliefs were put to death, and many communists were placed in death camps. Orzechowski gained the public's approval by kidnapping and torturing thousands of neo-Nazis. Many governmental officials believed he was the "Savior of Poland", while many civilians believed no humans, even Nazis, should be tortured so horrifically. Polish torture weapons consisted of medieval torture devices, such as breast rippers, judas cradles, the iron maiden, and more modern methods such as waterboarding. * '''Attempted Nepoticide: '''Before his reign over Poland, Orzechowski attempted to assassinate his Australian nephew, who made hateful videos against the Polish race. In response, Orzechowski and Maxwell Cloud flew to Australia and beat him near death before putting a gun up to his head. Orzechowski was forced to escape when his friends came to his rescue. * '''Enslavement: '''Orzechowski basically enslaved the Egyptian race, who he deemed "immoral". Egyptian soldiers and well abled citizens under Polish rule were forced to spend backbreaking hours in factories and docks. Some were paid minimum wage, but most were forced to do the labor. Egyptian people had little to no rights in the already far right Poland. * '''Illegal Weaponry: '''Orzechowski allowed soldiers to use previously banned chemical weapons against opponents, such as mustard gas, chlorine bombs, bio weapons, tear gas, flamethrowers, napalm, and plastic explosives. They used these weapons on soldiers, government officials, and even civilians (almost always seculars). * '''Genocide: '''Orzechowski's regime is responsible for the deaths of many seculars and Communists. Average irreligious citizens were thrown into prison and sometimes sent to labor camps. The real horrors came to those who spoke out against traditional Slavic belief. These people, known as the Bluźnierczy (the Blasphemous), were sent to labor camps, beat, waterboarded, tortured, and killed in unbelievable ways. Orzechowski truly expressed his hate for these people when he burnt down many traditional Egyptian tombs at Giza. In an upcoming DLC, the player will be able to look through the eyes of a Danish rebel and witness the horrors of Polish occupied Denmark. These events include a mass secular shooting, the demolition of multiple Danish schools, and the burning down of the Danish capital. * '''Terrorism: '''Before becoming a dictator, Orzechowski was a terrorist fighting against his own people. His extremist group attacked multiple tourist attractions, demonstrated protests in Warsaw, caused riots, and made plans with jihadist terrorist leaders. Category:Call of Duty: Stocked Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Stocked Characters